1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and a recording method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, to remove static electricity occurring in a recording medium, an ink jet printer is known that is provided with a first ionizer that generates positive ions and a second ionizer that generates negative ions, and the positive ions and the negative ions are supplied to the same area of the recording medium (see JP-A-2015-24648, for example).
However, in the above-described ink jet printer, even if the static electricity in the recording medium is removed, when ink (droplets) discharged onto the recording medium is electrically charged, an amount of the ink adhering to the recording medium increases, and as a result, an electrically charged state of the recording medium changes to the side of the polarity of the electric charge of the ink. Thus, for example, when ink mist generated as a result of the discharge of the ink is electrically charged with the same polarity as the electrically charged state of the ink adhered to the recording medium, the ink mist is repelled and a problem arises in which the ink mist adheres to an area (such as a margin area) other than a printing (recording) area, or adheres to the recording head.